Eternity?
by Dark Ash
Summary: Time… has a fickle way of forgetting things. Sometimes, people forget where they are… who they are… and what exactly happened in the past… An abstract piece about three people... (yaoi, implied non-con, death) (re-edited)


Eternity? (Version 1.5)  
  
By Dark Ash  
  
First A/N: Hey, look! I posted twice in the same week! Wow... (cough) Anyway, I love this piece... or, at least, I loved writing it. It's become one of the favorite things I've written... one can only hope it's that good...  
  
Second A/N: ... Here I am again. I realized there were some weaknesses in the story, so I redid some of it and added a few things. The basic idea is still the same, but I hope it's more stable now.  
  
Summary: Time... has a fickle way of forgetting things. Sometimes, people forget where they are... who they are... and what exactly happened in the past... An abstract piece about three people... (yaoi, implied non-con, death)  
  


* * *

  
Forever...  
  
Time... has a fickle way of forgetting things. Sometimes, people forget where they are... who they are... and what exactly happened in the past...  
  
The Tainted, not yet a man, laughs, laughs very loudly, curled up in a loose ball on the top of a deserted, crumbling building. Slowly, he stands, enormous, guffawing laughs emitting from his chest.  
  
"Never, right?" he asks, and breaks down into laughter again, doubling over and holding his chest. He looks like he's in pain.  
  
Somewhere else, in a riff between times, the Innocent closes his eyes. "I don't want... a really good friend of mine to cry ever again. He doesn't deserve that." The Dark grins and stabs his hand into...  
  
Never...  
  
Living in this difficult time, with mankind eating away at the flesh of others and the Earth herself. And yet, they are convinced that they themselves are the most beautiful, the most powerful. Sometimes, assumptions can be deadly.  
  
The Innocent falls, falls...  
  
The Dark touches the Innocent, at first seemingly kindly. But, the Dark knows, he knows and he has to do it. He probably would have done it anyway. It's simple.  
  
The loud ticks of the clock interrupt the Tainted's laughing. He stares at it with an odd hypnotized look on his face, wondering why... it exists.  
  
The Tainted stands, his clothes ripped apart. He stares at what he sees.  
  
The Innocent screams, the earthquake rattling him as he falls to the ground. It's all his fault, isn't it? Or so he believes...  
  
Always part of the memory. Eating, eating... stopped consuming inside? How is this so? Gargling, gurgling, spitting, laughing. The Tainted's laughs that echo so emptily that the child that stands on the edge of the street, forced by her parents to do dirty work that she hates, knows that they are forced. She has tasted those bitter laughs in her own mouth before...  
  
The clock stops as the Tainted laughs some more... (it's eating him EATING HIM please God help him!)  
  
Searching, searching... the Dark smiles the half smile (smirk... SMIRK, GOD DAMN IT!) he always does.  
  
Rocking, rocking, inside, deep (RIPPED) in entirety, and brine trails down the Innocent's cheeks. A name whispered, clutching to the emptiness that grips him to the ground. The Dark smiles. "What do you want more than anything else?"  
  
The clock, with its menacing face staring down upon the Tainted, starts again, ticking away at the empty seconds that will, in time, kill him. It's a blatant fact of life.  
  
The Innocent curses the earthquake as it batters the ground. "Don't die... please, don't die..." he whispers, (tries to scream but too weak oh yes always too weak aren't you?) tears on the edges of his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if you died..."  
  
The Dark kicks the Innocent, and he looks up. "Who are you?" he asks, tears in his voice. The Dark smiles again.  
  
"Not important."  
  
The Dark stands up, leaving the Innocent lying helplessly on the ground. "He'll never cry again."  
  
A part gone. A part (or is it apart?) is missing. Always forgotten and alone. Never realized was gone, right?  
  
Is it forever?  
  
Time... eternity, consumed by his laughter as the clock ticks away furiously, menacingly...  
  
Bitter kisses, pushing the Innocent down to the ground, fingers tangling loosely. Vain tears fall. What is time? Why am I here? Why are you?  
  
The Tainted stares at the Innocent, and starts laughing. It's so funny, isn't it? It's so funny that he'll keep on laughing until the end of never and forever.  
  
The Dark pulls away the Innocent's clothes. "It's alright," he said calmly. "There is nothing that you need to worry about."  
  
Falling still. Empty (GOD SO EMPTY) filled still. Was he ever? (Guess I never was, was I?)  
  
The Tainted stares at the clock furiously. With one blow, he strikes it down. (gonna kill me some day)  
  
A hand is suspended in the air, shaking, and slowly it falls. "Don't... make... him... cry... please..." Lips trembling closed by firm lips, forcing, but he doesn't care as much as he wants the Tainted to be all right.  
  
He tastes the blood on his lips, and realizes what's going on. He's dying. It's... in his stomach... blood... gone... what?  
  
The Innocent, on the ground...  
  
The Innocent, as he falls, feels the blood dripping from his wound, splattering against the building. He wonders where the Dark went, but he has disappeared... again.  
  
And, he never was.  
  
The Tainted stares at the broken gears lying on the floor. He thinks to himself that it really didn't do anything... but it made him feel better. He starts laughing again.  
  
The Tainted never will cry again. Never. Because that is what the Innocent wanted.  
  
Splat.  
  
The blood runs out of the Innocent, and he takes a final breath as he hits the ground.  
  
The Tainted stares as he hears three breathy, empty words hit the sky...  
  
"I love you."  
  
Is this forever? Is this never? Is this eternity?  
  
As the Tainted stays trapped in his laugher, he hopes not. Even as he fades, he hopes not. What would the feeling be in standing alone for eternity?  
  
For now, we can only guess, as the smoke filled sky becomes cloudy with despair and hate.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I loved writing this, but...  
  
... glad I got that out of my system. (totters off) 


End file.
